1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine thermostat devices and more particularly pertains to a new engine thermostat device for monitoring the temperature of the engine itself and to signal an operator of the engine that the temperature is above acceptable tolerances for the proper functioning of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine thermostat devices is known in the prior art. These are generally predicated on taking the temperature of the coolant moving through the cooling system of the engine. However, if the cooling system fails by either a pump shutdown, air pockets in the coolant, or a coolant leak, the temperature gauge for the engine will not read a correct temperature. For that reason, a device is needed that monitors the temperature of the engine directly and in way that can be retrofitted to existing engines.